Marriage Bound From the Darkness
by SparklingSnowflake
Summary: Disney Crossover and AU; OOC - Shan Yu is given Belle as a bride, but in the beginning Belle is frightened of him while he tries to see how to get her to not be afraid of him. Shan Yu starts to be forced into battles that he wanted to stay out of in order to get to know his bride, but how will their romance story start? Surely, they can find happily ever after between themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**In this crossover and alternate universe, Shan Yu will have shadow powers that will allow him to be a shadow and he will use his shadow powers to be one with the darkness and all of the advantages that come with it. This will probably be a oneshot unless people want me to make more of the story. I had this crazy idea I wanted to try out and I may end up updating the story on my own without people telling me that they enjoy it, but we'll see how it goes. **

The teenager that was looking into the mirror sighed. Her brown hair reached a little past her shoulders and her hazel eyes showed her sadness. She didn't know why this was happening. She didn't even come across the person she was supposed to be marrying. Someone else had came across the person. Heck, she didn't know if she was marrying another woman or a man. She only knew the details of them being known for the darkness in their heart. As she stared into the mirror, a shadow appeared behind her and she flinched, but she didn't scream as the shadow transformed into a being. The girl's eyes widened when she realized who was her supposed suitor. _Shan Yu. _She thought as she couldn't believe what was happening to her life right now. She was supposed to marry a soldier that was the leader of the Hun Army. "Little girl." Shan Yu greeted her and the girl was terrified for her life. "What's your name?" He asked her, his voice deep and frightening to the bookworm and she staggered back in fear.

"B-belle." She answered. Belle's heart was racing and she was so terrified of the man in front of her as she was told that she was being married to an army commander. The older and bigger man smirked as he noticed how afraid Belle was of him. He didn't need a woman that would fight back against his orders. However, he noticed her name and he grinned at her.

"Beautiful in French, isn't that right?" His gruff voice only made Belle want to run away and hide but she nodded her head in fear of making him angry. Shan Yu's grin didn't leave his face as he was very pleased with what he was seeing in front of him. His soon-to-be wife was a French young woman, but she was so terrified of him that Shan Yu was a little scared that he attempts to touch her, she will break like fine china and he couldn't have that happen to her. _The little girl is terrified of me, but that is to be expected. _He thought, not feeling too upset at the news that his bride was terrified of him. His tall and bulky stature made Belle look like a small kitten in comparison, but he knew that he was bigger than other men. "Well, my little bride, do you want to ride with me?" He asked, looking at his horse. His falcon, Hayabusa, seemed to have been grinning at his master's bride. Belle noticed the falcon and she walked up closer to Shan Yu. For fear that he would frighten her, the gigantic man didn't move away as Belle inched closer to in order to see the falcon much more closely.

"Does he belong to you?" Belle asked, wanting to touch the bird. Hayabusa flew over to Belle and he sat on her shoulder. This action did shock her, but after a while, she had gotten used to the bird being on her shoulder and she pet him gently. The falcon coo softly as Belle's gentle hand gave him comfort. Shan Yu did have the common decency to not look jealous of of his own pet falcon that was receiving more attention than he was, but he knew that the bird could probably break the ice between him and Belle.

He wanted her to be used to him as he was going to be her husband soon enough. Shan Yu helped Belle onto his horse and he climbed up onto the horse. "Move out!" He shouted to his horse and he started to gallop with both Shan Yu and Belle on his back. Belle didn't ask where they were going as she thought that she had an idea. _She's not asking any questions. Good. That would lead to more trouble and I don't want her hurt. _Shan Yu thought as he wondered where the feelings of him caring for another person was coming from. He only cared about his falcon and winning battles. Never have he ever cared for a mere woman, but here he was, caring a French woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Shan Yu watched Belle as she was reading her book. _She's still reading the book. I guess she enjoys reading. I was told that she was a bookworm, but I wasn't expecting her to enjoy books so much. _He thought. As he guided his horse to the camp that his army was staying at for the moment, he made sure that Belle was comfortable as he didn't want her to be uncomfortable with anything that he was going to be doing. When they had arrived at the camp, the Huns noticed the young woman with their leader and he glared at anyone that leered and/or glared at her. "General, why is there a woman among us?" One of them asked politely. Because Shan Yu noticed the polite tone that the soldier had, he didn't want to execute him. Actually, he didn't want to execute anyone in front of his young bride-to-be.

"She's my bride-to-be and that means you have to give her the same respect you give me." Shan Yu ordered his men to be respectful to Belle because he had no qualms in killing them if they ever disrespected or harm his little wife. _Why am I so protective over her? I have just met her moments ago. _He thought as he didn't want to seem too overbearing to his bride-to-be, but as he looked over at her, he couldn't help but to want to protect her. He then realized that he was looking at her too much and he groaned. Hearing his groan, Belle looked up at Shan Yu.

"Is there something wrong?" She sweetly asked him and Shan Yu quickly closed his mouth when he realized that she had heard his groan.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I didn't mean to disturb you." He told Belle. Belle then closed the book when she noticed that she was doing nothing but being rude.

"You didn't disturb me. I thought something was wrong from the way your voice had sounded." Shan Yu then realized that the woman he was going to marry had a knack for tracing any emotion from a voice. _That's amazing and she's amazing. _He thought. He couldn't say if he had anything for her yet, but he didn't mind her being his wife as she was cute and smart. "Shan Yu." Belle called out to him.

"Yes?" He responded, trying not to let her know that her saying his name accepted him and the way it accepted him made him happy.

"Do you happen to have food on you?" She asked, trying to make sure that her question wouldn't offend the general. Shan Yu grinned at Belle and Belle was wondering why his grin reminded her of a killer and then she remembered, he was a general, so he wasn't a killer just for fun? Belle was hoping that Shan Yu didn't like killing people for sport as she was enjoying his company. He was to be her husband and she wanted to compromise, but she couldn't compromise killing people if they're not in the war.

"Since we're camping, I can cook a rabbit for you." Shan Yu offered to her and she wondered how wild game tasted. She nodded her head and Shan Yu was glad that Belle wasn't going to complain about the food being wild game. As his men started a campfire, Shan Yu went hunting with a few of his men. When he came back, he revealed that he had caught a lot of game for his army and while his army was hungry, they could stand to wait while their general cooked for himself and his bride-to-be first. After he had gave Belle a small piece of rabbit, Belle would have never thought that bonfire wild rabbit would taste so good!

"This is good." She exclaimed and everyone was glad that she thought that it was delicious. Everyone else then cooked their own rabbit and after dinner was finally over, Shan Yu turned to Belle, his pretty woman. He rubbed the back of his neck, something that his men weren't used to seeing their general doing, but they suspected that it was because of Belle.

"Do you...want to share a tent with me? You don't have to." Shan Yu offered to Belle and while she had a mind to refuse, something told to just share a tent with him. It wasn't as if he would hurt her.

"I don't mind sharing a tent with you." Belle tells Shan Yu her answer to his offer and Shan Yu offered Belle both a hand and a smile. Belle took his hand and she helped him fix the tent. As the army watched the two fix the tent, they found that it was easier to help other people with their tents and they only huffed a bit. They weren't going to help other people with their tents. They could do it themselves. Shan Yu noticed how his men were being drawn to Belle's friendly ways and while he was a little angry that they declined to help one another, he knew that it was a matter of time before Belle's niceness infected the entire army. It was already rubbing off on him, but he didn't mind it one bit.

**I know characters are OOC, but that's the thing. Sticking them in another environment will do that to people. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. **


End file.
